Various types of bowed rolls are extensively used in the paper and textile industries, as for example, in the structures with which these materials are handled and moved. The rolls comprise a curved sleeve supported by a series of spools which, in turn, are supported by bearings to rotate about a shaft. An example of the general type of system under consideration is in U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,774.
It is essential to the proper operation of the rolls that the bearings be constantly lubricated to insure proper operation. It is particularly useful to provide a system which enables lubrication to occur without any slowing down or stoppage of the equipment. An example of one such lubrication system is in U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,480.
When dealing with high speed bowed roll systems in difficult environments such as in the wet end of the paper machine and also the need for continued lubrication for reliability and long operating life time, improved lubrication systems which operate in an efficient and effective manner under such conditions are extremely desirable. This is particularly true when high speeds are involved, such as 4500 FPM or higher.